DESCRIPTION: (adapted from the application). The proposed study explores the adjustment and psychological well-being of grandparent caregivers raising relative minors from a family systems perspective and within the broader context of a stress, appraisal and coping model. The factors to be explored include: (1) family style prior to and following the child's arrival into the home, as assessed along the dimensions of adaptability or flexibility and cohesion, (2) caregiver's global self appraisal or sense of coherence; and (3) caregiver's appraisal of the kinship caregiving situation. In addition, this study will investigate the influence of sociodemographic and additional factors on the adjustment of kinship caregivers, including: (1) age of caregiver; (2) age of child; (3) socio-economic status; (4) availability and quality of support; (5) length of placement; (6) age of child at placement; (7) number of children in placement; (8) quality of the relationship between the caregiver and the biological parent; (9) quality of the relationship between the child and the biological parent; (10) child's early attachment history; and (11) child's psychosocial adjustment. Eighty African-American grandparent caregivers will participate in a semistructured interview and complete a battery of assessment measures related to family style, cognitive appraisal, adjustment, coping and well-being. Relationships among the preceding variables and caregiver adjustment and well-being will be assessed through the use of multiple regression analysis. The results from this study will prove useful in identifying those caregivers who may be considered most adaptive or most at risk to being overwhelmed by the demands of caregiving. Specifically, it will assist child welfare service agencies to develop an understanding of the influence of family, individual, and situational factors on the adjustment and psychological well-being of grandparent caregivers in order to assess the experience of kinship caregiving and provide appropriate support services.